


生境选择

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 布拉多/劳伦斯+mob布拉多+mob劳伦斯。PWP，OOC。涉及年轻时的布拉多，很扯很怪。
Relationships: Laurence/Brador (Bloodborne), Others/Brador (Bloodborne), Others/Laurence (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 5





	生境选择

远处沉浸于第一主教的猎人们没有一个注意到布拉多。布拉多握着变形后的放血锤，武器上挂着的血肉慢条斯理地蠕动着。自残后疼痛的余韵以及污秽之血暂时被排出的安定让布拉多异常清醒，可以敏锐地捕捉到空气中烧焦的味道。  
劳伦斯要死了，他想，第一主教撑不过今晚了。布拉多是来杀他的。他现在就应该动手，先把那些操着劳伦斯的人都杀了，再把劳伦斯杀了，然后带着今晚的秘密消失。劳伦斯把他当作最喜爱的教会刺客不就是要他最后来干这个的吗？虽然他没有明说，只是在他们厮磨在一起的夜晚，第一主教偶尔会捧着布拉多的脸，一边亲他嘴角一边低声喃喃，我希望我死前看到的是你。  
第一主教怎么会幻想自己的死亡，他发明的血疗让亚楠不仅摆脱了瘟疫，还让亚楠人身强力壮、容光焕发。亚楠人把自己最漂亮的女儿送来当治愈教会的血圣女，制酒厂将生产线改造为血鸡尾酒的制造，年轻的布拉多在床上思考劳伦斯的愿望，他单纯地想象了一下自己杀掉劳伦斯的场景。好啊，他说，我来带走你。  
污秽之子拥有这样的宠爱令人难以想象，和该隐赫斯特沾亲带故的血族后代一旦被刀斧手发现就难逃一死，布拉多所知道的例外只有第一猎人带的那个女孩和自己。那个女孩在格曼的羽翼之下，而他坚信自己可以靠苦痛换取主教的信任。那把放血锤是劳伦斯亲手设计的，布拉多严格按照戒律每天给自己放血，排出污秽，再输入神圣的血液，每个步骤都不能少。  
此刻他和濒死的劳伦斯之间还隔着几层猎人。劳伦斯走到了末路，他身上传来烧焦的女人的味道，但簇拥在他身上的猎人并没有被火焰灼伤，火焰暂时只在劳伦斯身体里燃烧。干枯的鹿角从劳伦斯的头顶生出来，他半边身子已经覆上白色的、微硬的野兽的皮毛。这些变化击溃了劳伦斯的身体，他还没彻底变成野兽的人类身体在流血，皮肤无法愈合，所以兽化的部分逐渐变成血肉模糊的一滩，但猎人闻到了血味儿后反而更兴奋了。一个猎人把劳伦斯死死压在地上，硬挺的阴茎狠劲儿往他身体里撞，劳伦斯嘴里还含着一根，他无意识的哭号让阴茎顺利地在他口腔中抽插。他满足不了所有猎人，等不急的排队者把劳伦斯强行拖到自己怀里，不顾还有个人正在操他的阴道，直接把硬得高高翘起的阴茎一口气捅进他后穴里。虽然直肠比阴道要紧一些，但那里因为上面流出来的骚水的浸淫也变得十分湿滑，紧紧包裹的肉棒可以在其中进出。猎人们把劳伦斯彻底围住了，他们扯开他的白裙子，无数只惯于持刀斧的大手用力揉捏着暴露在外的每一寸滚烫的肌肤，丝毫不在意从左肩生出的白色的皮毛。从旁边已经看不到劳伦斯的身体了，只能看到交叠的三具肉体间，主教的两个穴被撑得圆圆的，在长时间的摩擦中泛起红肿的颜色，两条穿着黑色长袜的小腿在男人身侧晃晃荡荡。  
有人咬下了劳伦斯的一块肉，血液的甜香在蒸腾的空气里更加猛烈地扩散。布拉多也有点飘忽了，恍惚中他想加入这场盛宴，但他还记得自己和那些猎人是不一样的，不仅是劳伦斯对待他们的态度。布拉多从来不属于亚楠猎人的一员，亚楠的猎人也不喜欢他这个外乡人。他不知道猎人们从哪里得知自己的血统问题，很可能他们并不知道，因为他们指摘他的理由荒唐而可笑，但这样荒唐的理由已经足够刚来到亚楠的、还很年轻的布拉多屈服于他们了。猎人们以追踪野兽的技巧把他围堵在小巷里，布拉多身上只有一把短刀，可以剥皮也可以杀人，但对方人太多，不久还会有刀斧手巡逻，布拉多不想引起刀斧手的注意，听说他们会用巨轮把污秽之子活生生碾成肉泥，他现在还不想死。  
六七个男人把他紧紧地围在中间，一双手推搡着他的胸口，亵玩般地把他推到身后另一个男人怀里，后面的男人抓着他的肩膀，踹他膝窝让他跪在地上，又一个人摁着他的后脑让他的脸贴在一片热烘烘的胯下。布拉多的呼吸停了几秒，下意识地扭头躲开扑进口鼻间的气体，但男人用力扳回他的脸，按在裤裆上摩挲一阵后布料下的肉棒渐渐显露了形状，硬邦邦地顶着布拉多的脸。  
我想你应该主动含我的屌？男人说。布拉多发狠地张嘴咬开拉链，肉棒弹出来拍到他脸上，他把前端含入口中，用嘴唇和舌头舔湿硬挺的欲望。男人的手没有从他后脑移开，强硬地把他往自己阴茎上按，他不得不把嘴张得更大，让柱体完全进入他的口腔，粗大的龟头抵着喉口一下下碾磨。布拉多被刺激的想吐，不由自主地发出一点干呕的声音。冰凉坚硬的地面让他的膝盖疼极了，跪着的姿势也让他腿开始发麻，但凑到他身边的男人抓起他的手让他帮周围一圈阴茎轮流撸。比起被动地接受一根阴茎，主动地用手撸动那些滚烫粗长的肉棒让布拉多更羞耻而抗拒，但他一方面没法逃离一方面希望这场发泄尽快结束，因此只能乖顺地尽力让男人们感到舒服。  
在他喘不上气之前嘴里的阴茎拔了出来，另一根接着插了进来，咕噜咕噜地挑拨他两腮的软肉，让他的脸颊鼓出阴茎的形状。他右手边那根阴茎涨得巨大，阴茎主人愉快的呻吟声一声比一声明显，布拉多祈祷他赶紧射出来，但男人抽走了蓄势待发的老二，开始解开布拉多的腰带。  
布拉多感到自己的体温随着大腿的暴露一点点凉了下去，他预感这场折磨远比他想得要漫长。一根手指塞进他下面的洞里，慢条斯理的转动。他嘴里被阴茎塞得满满当当，在下面被塞进第三根手指时嗓子里挤出嘶哑的痛哼。猎人的手带着手套，皮革上冰凉的黄铜扣碰到皮肤就激起一片战栗，他的动作越来越粗鲁，肉洞里的手指从旋转变成了抠挖，在布拉多终于忍不住用跪着的膝盖挪动着往前躲的时候，手套已经被涌出来的液体沾得又湿又滑。  
我就说他是那种婊子，猎人得意地宣布，这样都能流水。他把一手的水抹开在布拉多屁股上，抓着他的腰把他提起来，让他的穴对着自己的鸡巴。布拉多被拽得晃了几下，嘴里的阴茎滑了出来，在这段空隙里他微弱地说了句不要，下一秒就被捏着脸蛋继续强迫给别人口交。他徒劳地呜咽了几声，然后陷入了压抑的沉默。身后的男人把他操开了。  
亚楠猎人又粗又硬的肉棒在他身后进进出出地抽插起来，毫不怜惜地在肉壁里大力顶撞，碾过里面每一寸紧热的软肉。布拉多的喉咙抽搐着，精液抵着他喉口一股股射了出来，他逼自己不去感受精液的味道而是直接咽下去，阴茎的味道已经够反胃了。  
他来到亚楠不是为了挨操的，嘴里被插入了另一根阴茎后布拉多想。他麻木地舔着腥膻的阴茎，舌尖卷着马眼吮吸了一下，男人摸着他的头发夸他很乖，应该在亚楠当妓女。  
劳伦斯见到布拉多的时候他已经被人轮过一遍了，狼狈不堪地趴在地上，腿根的韧带差点被拉伤，两腿大敞着，屁股里含着几人份的精液。猎人们没料到劳伦斯会在深夜离开教会出现在这里，主教微微偏了偏头，问他们在干什么。  
这个流着污秽之血的婊子在勾引我们。猎人说。  
布拉多的眼睛瞬间睁大了，被男人轮奸了那么久他都没有害怕过，但现在他害怕新来的这个男人会把自己带走杀掉。他还不认识劳伦斯，今天只是他来到亚楠的第三天。  
你们的意志可以再坚定一点的，劳伦斯微笑着说，如果你们在探墓或者猎杀野兽的时候也这么勇敢。他顿了一下，我会湿的。  
在猎人们对着他起哄前劳伦斯摆手制止了他们。我想要这个人，他指了指布拉多，把他给我。  
猎人们无法拒绝他，布拉多意识到自己周围的人都挪开了。他趴在地上费力地仰头观察面前的劳伦斯。劳伦斯一身白色长袍，月光照在他的头发和侧脸上。他用很好听的声音对他说别怕，我需要你为我做点事。  
布拉多警惕地看着他，但他从劳伦斯眼睛里看到了全然的温柔，这安抚了布拉多。布拉多从地上爬起来，笨拙地把自己的裤子和衣服都穿好，他下面又酸又疼，勉强跟着劳伦斯走出小巷。你要我做什么，布拉多轻声问。劳伦斯没回答他，我先带你去洗个澡，他说。从路边捡回来一条脏兮兮的流浪狗总是要先洗干净再决定要杀还是要养。  
过了一段时间布拉多遇到了格曼，劳伦斯那天大半夜跑到外面本来是要去找格曼的。格曼见到他后第一句话是调侃劳伦斯，你也承认有个小家伙跟着是件好事对吧。  
对啊，劳伦斯说，他很乖。  
格曼凑到布拉多耳边闻了闻，他身上有和玛利亚一样的味道，格曼说。  
所以他很有用。  
和玛利亚比哪个厉害一点？未来的第一猎人顺其自然地开始思考打架的事。  
然而布拉多和玛利亚没什么可比性。玛利亚不会杀人，布拉多非常频繁地帮劳伦斯杀人。玛利亚的落叶启发了劳伦斯，他给布拉多设计了相似的武器。起初布拉多连一下变形都支撑不住，武器插进身体的剧痛让他掉出眼泪，僵握着锤柄跪趴在地上，因为锤柄在体内吸食血肉的触感和令人牙酸的近乎咀嚼的声音恐惧到发抖；但很快他就可以熟练地贯穿自己的胸口了，即使在战斗中也能给自己放血。他知道流淌在体内的崭新的教会血液会修补伤口，然后他可以用舒展开的武器杀掉劳伦斯的敌人。有的人在死之前骂他是治愈教会的狗，劳伦斯的狗，布拉多开心地接受了这个称号。  
劳伦斯养他是为了杀人，只有布拉多知道这其中也包括劳伦斯自己。如果能拥有劳伦斯的生命，怎么会有人不愿意当他的狗。  
但他从没想过这个诺言要什么时候实现。他还记得该隐赫斯特，他来到亚楠的初心，然而通往该隐赫斯特的路早已湮灭，被刀斧手清缴过后那里想必也没有他的容身之处，而且这个幻想的气泡被劳伦斯轻易吹破了，他想他愿意留在劳伦斯身边。  
劳伦斯在猎人身下对他伸出手，张着嘴无声的喊了几个音节，布拉多深吸一口气，他知道劳伦斯在叫他。  
他动手了。沉重的放血锤把猎人们击打到一边，迫使他们松开了抓着劳伦斯的手，然后布拉多，一边无意识地流泪，一边用力砸向劳伦斯的腰腹处。即使是半兽化的身体也依然强韧，他不得不砸了很多下，每一下都激起一阵血雾和肉沫。最后连着下半身和上半身的脊骨咔嚓一下被打断后，布拉多拖着劳伦斯的上半身狼狈地逃离了那片区域。方才被击倒在地上的几个猎人四肢扭曲地朝着另一半身体爬过来，只要下面还有洞，他们就能把永不餍足的阴茎塞进去，不管被掰开的微微抽搐的双腿之上已经没有与之相连的上半身。肚腹里带着金色火星的脏器流泄出来，破碎的血肉在猎人们的争抢中被抹花在地面上。布拉多抱着劳伦斯还没被彻底糟蹋的上半身跌跌撞撞摔倒在一边，一路上泼溅到地面的血仿佛燃料一样燃烧。  
劳伦斯没有立刻死去，他在布拉多怀里缩成一小团，只剩下半截的身体轻得像个小女孩。他伸出纤细的右臂和野兽般毛绒绒的左臂拥挂在布拉多身上，他的刺客安抚着他的背部，我在这里，他安慰他。终于轮到他来说这句话。  
他带着一把短刀，是劳伦斯第一次见到他时身上带着的、但是没有使用的那把短刀，刀口锋利，适合剥皮。在他坚持劳伦斯身边才是自己的归处后，他把自己变成了劳伦斯的坟墓。


End file.
